Teaching Obedience
by XXXMystery
Summary: AU; what if Wyatt had the power of premonition and predicted that Chris would be his enemy before Chris himself realized that Wyatt was evil; torture; rape; insane troll logic; Wyatt/Chris; ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: don't own Charmed, don't make money from this.**

**Info: AU; what if Wyatt had the power of premonition and predicted that Chris would be his enemy before Chris himself realized that Wyatt was evil; takes place in unchanged future. Wyatt is 20 and Chris is 18. Since this is before Wyatt was infamous for his evil, the Manor is still a home and not yet a museum. **

**Warnings: torture; rape; insane troll logic.**

As Chris slowly woke up, his usual morning stretching was restricted by a pair of hand cuffs that secured each of his wrists to the wood post while each of his ankles was unfettered. He was lying upon a bed he recognized as from his parents' room in Halliwell Manor back in the past and Wyatt's room in the future before he became evil.

Chris futilely tried to orb away and, when that failed, to recite a spell of unlocking things. He even tried astral projection, but when all three failed, he struggled against his bindings, trying to pull his hands free of the handcuffs, wincing as the metal started to cut into his skin.

"Good afternoon," Wyatt said, orbing into the room. Wyatt raised his hand. Chris' hands were pulled taut and the brunet's whole body felt like a live current of electricity was running through it. Chris screamed as agony drenched every part of him. Wyatt laughed, keeping his hand raised as he moved closer. Chris' body seemed to arch toward the outstretched hand as pain rippled throughout his body.

"Like it? It's a type of blood magic. I learned it from this shaman before I gutted him. It's very useful against living things, wouldn't you agree. And this is not even the most I can do with it," Wyatt chuckled as he sat on the bed by Chris' side. Chris' eyes were flooded with tears and he was glad that he hadn't drunk any significant quantities of water yesterday. Otherwise, he knew he would've pissed himself by now. Wyatt lowered his hands and Chris flopped down on the bed, his throat hoarse from the screaming and his body weak from the pain. His head laid listlessly on its side, facing Wyatt.

"Why?" Chris cried, his voice barely above a whisper. The last thing Chris remembered was Wyatt coming home from a date, looking and acting troubled. The next thing he knew, agony seared in his head and he blacked out, coming to as a prisoner in his own home. Wyatt looked almost regretful for a second as his face softened and he gently stroked his brother's tear-streaked face.

"I've had a premonition. In it, I saw you betray me and attack me," his face tightened in anger, but the hand stroking Chris' face remained calm.

"I won't allow that. I will make sure to train you to _never _even_ dare _to go against me. I'm doing this for you. Otherwise, I will have to k-kill you," Wyatt said, sounding genuinely upset as he hesitated on the word "kill". Gulping audibly, Wyatt orbed Chris' pants and boxer shorts off before doing the same to himself, leaving both men naked, except for their clothed torsos and shoes. Without hesitation, Wyatt orbed in between his younger brother's legs.

"I want you to know that I'm not doing this out of some sick desire for you. I'm doing it because it needs to be done. Raping a man is one of the most soul-destroying acts another man can make. If I do this, you won't have the will to oppose me." Chris, realizing exactly what his brother had in mind, tried to resist by struggling against the handcuffs and kicking out at the blonde, but the torture of before had left him too feeble to be effective.

"Stop, please, Wyatt," Chris cried as Wyatt easily forced opened Chris' legs and was pumping his own dick to hardness.

"I won't betray you, I promise. Just stop, please," Chris continued to plead. Wyatt ignored him, ramming into the smaller body under him in one fluid motion. Wyatt groaned in pleasure as his hard cock was completely swallowed by Chris' ass.

"Ahhhhhh!" Chris screamed, his yell coming out hoarse and tired because of the recent overuse of his throat. Wyatt continued to mercilessly pound into his brother, moaning at the sensation of the airtight tightness enveloping his dick. He was lying completely on top of Chris, hugging the brunet with his face nuzzled into his brother's neck as he fucked Chris, ignoring the pathetic attempts at resistance Chris made.

"Oh, God, please stop, please sto-mph"

"Shhh! Be quiet," Wyatt whispered into Chris ear after stifling his brother's cries with his left hand. Wyatt's butt muscles flexed as he drove harder and faster into his brother who was now just lying limply beneath him, no longer trying to resist. Chris' eyes were shut as he tried to take his mind off what Wyatt –his older brother, the one he had trusted the most- was doing to him. It didn't work.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry that I had to do that," Wyatt said while healing Chris's bleeding and throbbing hole. When he was done, the blond removed his hands from their position mere centimeters away from Chris' ass and stood up from his crouched position on the floor. Chris was just staring at the wall, too exhausted mentally and physically weak to bother replying.<p>

"But I will do it again and again until I foresee you working with me in my bid to take over the world." Chris continued to ignore his brother. Or tried to anyway. Despite external appearances, Chris' mind was flooded with memories of the way too recent torture and rape he experienced at the hands of his own brother. Tears had dried on his face and if had anymore tears left, he would still be crying now. His throat was dry and aching from the hour or so of screaming. And although Wyatt had healed his anus of any injury, the memory of the rape sent phantom dull aches up through his spine from his ass. He flinched in panic when he felt Wyatt touch his cheek. He looked up nervously into the blonde's eyes who instead of holding the pure evil that Chris thought had to be in the eyes of a brother rapist and torturer, there were conflicting emotions of love, regret, and a stony determination. Chris doubted he would've been able to see them if he didn't know Wyatt so well.

"I do truly care for you, Chris. However, if you oppose me, I will _have_ to kill you and I do _not_ want that so please understand why I must do this," Wyatt said, his voice close to breaking before he orbed away, leaving Chris alone and still tied to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>My 1<strong>**st**** Charmed fic! I've always loved those boys, but can't seem to find many of the type of fics I like about them so I made my own.**

**I hope you enjoy and review. Also, please review/pm any spelling/grammatical errors.**

**For anyone who hasn't realized it: The insane troll logic is that by raping and torturing someone automatically prevents them from opposing. While this can be true, there are easier, more effective and more likely effective ways to earn one's blind devotion.**

**July 09, 2011**


End file.
